Great Delinquent Natsu!
by LordVanity
Summary: Natsu a infamous delinquent, has been kicked out of over 100 schools, now somehow he's been enrolled at Fairy Tail , an elite school for rich kids. The pink haired boy meets up with some middle-school friends, that go there now. Natsu makes new dangerous rich enemy's, and new friends. Will he survive Fairy Tail
1. Salamander Is Here!

**Note: Yo, Lord Vanity with a new story, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I will be updating it like once every week, because I 'm also working on my other stories. Btw, you guys feel free to check out my other stories, and this will most likely be a Natsu/ Lucy story, or a harem, or whatever, I'm opened to any pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would not be here!**

**Summery: Natsu a infamous delinquent, has been kicked out of over 100 schools, now somehow he's been enrolled at Fairy Tail , an elite school for rich kids. The pink haired boy meets up with some middle-school friends who have all changed, that go there now. Natsu makes new dangerous rich enemy's, and new friends. Will he survive Fairy Tail?**

**Chapter 1: Salamander Is Here!**

"Well, I'll be damned!" Natsu Dragneel said surprised as he stood in front of Fairy Tail, he was smoking a cigarette that hanged from his mouth, "This school is big as hell, how the fuck did I end up being enrolled here?!"

"No smoking near the school, you sack of trash!" Naruto turned around, and faced a blue haired kid, the kid was looking at him, as if he was trash, "What is trash like you doing in front of our school, anyways? Get lost!"

"Who are you calling trash?!" Natsu snapped at the blue haired kid, "And for your information, I go to this school as of today!"

"What?! They accept trash into this school, now?" The blue haired boy seemed surprised, "Hmph, just get lost, punk, you won't last here a week!"

Natsu growled as the blue haired boy walked inside the school, "Bastard, I won't be going anywhere, you get lost!"

The blue haired boy without turning around said, "We'll see!"

"Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?!" Natsu snapped angrily, as he entered the school, "Talking to me as if I was trash, fuck, I'll kick his ass next time!"

"L-Look? A gangster, what is he doing here?!"

"What is trash doing here?!"

"Look at his crappy worn out clothes? I feel bad for him!"

Natsu glared at everybody who muttered about him, "What, fuckers? Never seen a guy with pink hair?!"

"Well, I guess the school will even accept stupid looking clowns!" Natsu faced a boy with black hair, "Low class trash like you should just stick with your kind!"

"Grr!" Natsu growled, he was getting pissed, ever since he came here, he's been looked down on, "Who are you calling clown, fucker?!"

"Fucker? Oh, hell no, you don't call the great Gajeel fucker, bitch!" Gajeel walked towards Natsu, until they stood face to face, "Bow before me, or I'll make you wish you were dead!"

Natsu began bowing, then he said, "Sorry, but I don't BOW TO BITCHES!" The pink haired teen punched Gajeel's gut, the black haired teen fell backwards.

"Does anybody else which to taste the ground?!" Natsu yelled at everybody staring at him, "Come at me mother-fuckers, I'll take all you little bitches on, Salamander fears nobody!"

"S-Salamander? The kid whose been kicked out of over 100 school?"

"I heard he set his last school on fire!"

"I heard he kicked the butts of 300 kids, without getting a single hit!"

"Kuku, Salamander? Ah, you're pretty famous, but I will be kicking your ass this time!" Gajeel got up, and swung his fist at Natsu.

Natsu dodged his attack with ease, and kicked Gajeel in the face, the black haired teen flew backwards, blood coming out of his mouth, he got up and growled, he wasn't going to lose to this fucker. Out of his pocket he took out a knife, and charged at Natsu, everybody cheering Gajeel.

"**Kill this trash!" **

"**Kill him, kill him!"**

"I'm so scared of your knife..." Natsu said as he dodged Gajeel's attacks, "But in my opinion those who fight with weapons are nothing but lame as cowards, who can't fight for shit!"

Gajeel growled, this bastard was starting to pissing him of. Before he could do anything else, Natsu swung, and punched him in the face, the punch was so powerful Gajeel flew backwards, and saw darkness.

"..." There was total silence. Gajeel one of the school's richest kid had been defeated.

"Salamander in the fuckin' house, come at me bitches, I bow to nobody!" Natsu flipped everybody off.

A few feet away stood a kid named Gray, he grinned before saying,** "I guess school will be interesting, now that Natsu is here!"**

**Note: Yes, I know very short, but I had to get this outta my head, If I get lots of reviews, I will post a 3-4k chapter in two-three days! **

**So review, and should I have them use magic or not? **

**Oh, and feel free to suggest any pairings, but I think this will be a Natsu/Lucy, but I'm still opened to anything!**


	2. Gee, More Enemy's!

**Note: Haha, I didn't expect this many reviews, thanks everybody that reviews, so sit back, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would not be here!**

**Summery: Natsu a infamous delinquent, has been kicked out of over 100 schools, now somehow he's been enrolled at Fairy Tail , an elite school for rich kids. The pink haired boy meets up with some middle-school friends who have all changed, that go there now. Natsu makes new dangerous rich enemy's, and new friends. Will he survive Fairy Tail?**

**Chapter 2: Gee, More Enemy's!**

Natsu was in the principle's office, the pink haired teenager was sitting on the chair, his feet on the principle's desk, and a cigarette hung freely in his mouth. He was brought here due to kicking Gajeel's ass, apparently it was the pink haired delinquent who tried stabbing Gajeel, not the other way around, the delinquent would surely be expelled, huh?

"Boy, don't you care for your future?" Makarov the principle questioned Natsu, "What are you going to do with you life?

"Uh, well I haven't thought that far ahead, I always planned dieing during an epic fight, or taking down many bad guys down with me, like in a movie, haha," Natsu replied with honesty.

Makarov's eye-brows twitched, "How old are you?!"

"Just turned seventeen a while ago!" Natsu grinned happily.

"I see, well... I won't be expelling you or anything," Makarov told the blonde, "Here is your class schedule, and don't go on get into more trouble..."

Natsu blinked, he wasn't expecting this, most schools would of kicked him out, without asking anything, "Uh... how did I end up getting enrolled her in the first place? A letter just ended up in my apartment..."

_I owed your father a few favors... he asked me to enroll you here... _Makarov thought, as he said, "I have no idea, you must of enrolled yourself, and must of forgotten about it!"

Natsu thought about it, it did seem like something he would do, he shrugged his shoulder, got up, and began walking away.

Makarov watched the pink haired teenager, and he thought: _He acts like his father, that's for sure, haha, school my end up being interesting with him here... _

**[Scene Change]**

"I would of never guessed, an idiot like you would end up in the elite school, how did you end up here?!" Natsu was walking down the hall, when he heard some-one speak behind him.

"Gray?!" Natsu's eyes widened, in front of him stood, an old friend/rival, "What the hell are you doing here, stripper?!"

"Hmph. Can't get past name calling, fire-freak?" Gray questioned him with a glare, "And my mother owns a lot of clothing company's all over the country, she has enough money to last us ten lives!"

Natsu eyes widened, he never knew Gray was this rich, "Is everybody here rich?"

"Pretty much, except those few who are smart enough to be accepted, you aren't rich, and you aren't smart, so how did you get in here?" Gray questioned Natsu.

"I have no clue!" Natsu shrugged his shoulder, as both began walking, they hadn't even seen each-other since middle-school, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Last time I heard, you became a very famous delinquent, is it true you set your old school on fire?!" Gray was eager to know if this was true.

"Haha, yeah, it's a long story!" Natsu laughed, and pretty soon both were having fun as if they had never separated, they were having such fun that they realized they had skipped first period.

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

The bell to second period had rung, Gray eyes widened, he hadn't gone to his first period, "Shit, I forgot all about first period!"

"Haha, me too!" Natsu laughed, as the hall got crowded with people.

"Fire-freak, I have to go, we'll talk later!" Gray quickly ran off, Natsu watched him leave, then he turned around, he walked a step before bumping into some-one with blonde hair.

"Mother-fucker!" The blonde haired man growled, "You made me spill my juice on my favorite shirt, you little shit!"

"So? Nobody likes a whiny bitch, go wash it!" Natsu shrugged his shoulders, before walking away.

"Grr, do you have any idea who I am?!" The blonde haired man questioned Natsu.

"No, and I don't care who you are, so fuck who you are!" Natsu didn't bother turning around.

"Why you little fuck!" The blonde haired man yelled, "I am Laxus, the grandson of the principle of this school, I can easily get you kicked out, and I can sue you for the last penny you have!"

Laxus smirked, when people found out who he was, and who he was related to, they would bow. The pink haired delinquent wouldn't be any different, he would bow like the others!

"So fucking what? I don't care if he's your grandpa, shit, even if the old man was your grandma, I still wouldn't care!" Natsu turned around, and snapped at Laxus, "You're a pathetic fuck, hiding behind other people's power, you aren't worth a single second of my time!"

Laxus's eyes widened, this kid was different, everybody in sight froze, the great Laxus was powerful, he could eradicate Natsu if he wanted to.

"Kuku, I guess I'll kick your ass right here, I don't like your attitude towards me, respect your elders, brat!" Laxus in a flash was in front of the blonde, he swung his fist, that was covered in lightning, and hit Natsu, who wasn't expecting such an attack, the pink haired wizard flew backwards, as Laxus smashed his face, the pink haired delinquent crashed into some lockers.

"Way to go Laxus, teach this punk a lesson!"

"That's Laxus for you, the fucker won't be able to get up, now!"

Laxus smirked, Natsu wasn't getting up, now he would fear Laxus, and respect him.

"Haha, is that all? It will take more than that to defeat the great Salamander!" Natsu got up, and Laxus's eyes widened, so the rumors weren't a lie, the infamous Salamander had enrolled here.

"Kuku, this is interesting, what would a small fish like yourself be doing with a bunch of dangerous sharks?!" Laxus questioned the pink-haired delinquent.

"Fish? The only fish here, is you, and this shark is hungry, time to cook ya!" Natsu's fist's in mere seconds were covered in flames.

"Fire? That's a rare form of magic!"

"S-Shit, I think he can actually beat Laxus, with rare magic like that!"

"So you know a type of rare magic, huh?" Laxus was getting excited, "It still won't be enough to beat me!"

"Stop talking bull-shit!" Natsu snapped at Laxus, "I will kick your ass, and crush that shitty pride of yours!"

Laxus growled, this kid had a knack for pissing people off, **"Dragon Lightning Punch!" **Laxus yelled as he appeared in front of Natsu once more.

"**Dragon Flame Punch Of Hell!" **Natsu swung at Laxus, both men punched each-other at the same time, both flew backwards.

Natsu did a back-flip and landed facing Laxus, who was standing up as well, they were across from each-other, and everybody was making way for both of them, they didn't want to be hit.

"**Dragon Lightning Roar!"** Laxus then yelled, as he sucked in air, then he shot a beam of destructive lightning, that headed for the pink-haired teen..

"**Dragon Fire Roar!" **Natsu yelled as well, and shot a beam of raging wild fire at Laxus's attack.

**KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM !**

Both attacks evened out, destroying the entire hall, and it also managed to send people flying all over the place. Natsu with his fire fists charged at Laxus, who charged at him as well.

**POW!**

**POW!**

Both fighter's caught each-others fists, and glared at each-other, however, Natsu did something that shocked Laxus.

He yelled, **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **while holding on to Laxus tightly. Flames came out of his mouth, as Laxus felt his entire body burning up.

Laxus went flying across the hall, and crashed into a few students, he struggled to get up, and before he could get up, Natsu appeared in front of him, and smashed his blazing fist's against the blonde's face.

"Take this fucker!" Natsu yelled in between punches, "Fuck with the best, and die like the rest!"

"He's going to kill Laxus!"

"Call the principle!"

Natsu then stopped punching Laxus, and waited for him to get up. Laxus got up, and with his lightning filled fists, he swung at Natsu, who dodged all his attacks. The delinquent jumped in the air, and ignited his right leg with every last bit of magic power he had, and he yelled,** "Fire Dragon Heel Kick!" **with his heel he kicked Laxus's face, who crashed down on the floor face first, a crater had formed around him, and he remained knocked out. Everybody stared at Natsu, the new kid, had defeated two powerful rich kids, what the hell was he?!

Natsu was about to walk away when a red-haired girl walked up to him, and placed a blade on his neck, "Follow me, or you die, scum!"

Natsu stared at the red-haired girl in front of him, she was a beauty, something about her seemed familiar, too. The pink-haired delinquent, knew he was in trouble, and he could try, and get away, but he was taught at a young age, that running away never solved anything, and that only cowards did it.

"Fine, and maybe later if you want we could go on a date, what's your name?!" Natsu leaned on her blade, and stared at her beauty.

The red-haired girl growled, "I'd never go on a date with a criminal, you should have been expelled earlier today when you fought Gajeel, your lucky the principle is so forgiving!"

"Uh... so dinner at six o'clock?" Natsu ignored what she just said.

"Get it through your thick skull, I Erza Scarlet would never go out with a delinquent!" Erza snapped at the pink-haired boy.

"Oh, well... you don't know what your missing out on!" Natsu said as he followed her, hands behind his head, he looked at her, her red hair, and her name, they seemed familiar somehow...

**Note: I felt bad for a really short first chapter, so I decided to post a second chapter today, so yeah review a lot, and I will update fast, and stuff. And thanks for all the reviews, I've gotten so far, and yeah I know some of the characters are acting different, but this is all part of the plot!**

**um, so yeah, and check out my other story's, and feel free to ask questions!  
**

**Deuces!**


	3. Salamander, How Strong Are You!

**Note: Yo, chapter here, warm just for you guy's and girl's! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would not be here!**

**Summery: Natsu a infamous delinquent, has been kicked out of over 100 schools, now somehow he's been enrolled at Fairy Tail , an elite school for rich kids. The pink haired boy meets up with some middle-school friends who have all changed, that go there now. Natsu makes new dangerous rich enemy's, and new friends. Will he survive Fairy Tail?**

**Chapter 3: Salamander, How Strong Are You?!**

"Stupid piece of shit!" Natsu yelled, as he kicked his motorcycle, that wouldn't turn on, "This is the last time I ever buy any used crap!"

School was finally over, and the pink-haired teenager was happy that he would be going home, he had a rough first day at Fairy Tail, he had gotten into two fights, and then detention for bumping into a teacher, who said that Natsu had attacked her with a knife, the delinquent didn't know if he would last a week in the school, too much drama!

"I guess I'll be walking home!" Natsu sighed after a while, he placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it, cigarette's always calmed him down...

**[Someplace Else]**

Lucy Heartfilia was walking home, you see, she usually got a ride with her fancy limo, her parent's were one of the richest people in the world, so she was kinda spoiled, even if she was, Lucy was still a nice girl. Her mom had called her, and said the limo had broken down, so she would need to walk home alone.

As she walked Lucy looked around, she lived in the rich side of the city, but to get to the rich side of the city you needed to walk through, the poor, dangerous part of the city.

"Lucy, wait for me!" Lucy stopped, and turned around to see Levy, one of her best-friends, Lucy didn't have that many friends, her dad was strict, and didn't allow her to have that many friends, and people avoided her, because well, her dad was the head of the Rune Knights, the police force of the entire country, if he said you were a rapist, you were a rapist, even if you weren't a rapist, his word was law. Not just that, the man freaking owned one of the richest company's in the world, he was always busy, and when he wasn't, he would check up on Lucy, she was the future!

"Wanna walk together, Lucy?" Levy asked Lucy with a smile, both of them were neighbors.

"S-Sure!" Lucy smiled, as they began walking together.

They walked for a while, and as they walked they talked like good friends, until they entered an alley. Somehow, even if it was day time, the alley looked scary.

"Kuku, well, well... Lucy, and Levy... what a treat!" Lucy and Levy froze, the voice sounded familiar.

In a matter of seconds, the two girls were surrounded by ten dudes, one of them was Gajeel, Levy's ex-body friend, his face looked fucked up, from his fight with Natsu.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?!" Levy asked him nervously.

He ignored her question, and grinned with lust in his eyes, "Lucy, you have such a sexy body... I've always wondered, how the breasts of yours felt..."

"Gajeel, let's just fuck them already, I'm getting tired of waiting!" one of the ten dudes stated.

"Yeah, we'll fuck them without you, we can't let these two get away!"

Levy, and Lucy backed up, but it was no use, they were surrounded by all men.

"Gajeel, don't do anything stupid... Lucy's father is the head of the Rune Knights!" Levy advised Gajeel, who grinned evilly.

"Hmph, both of you are going to be dead, by the time we are done with you!" Gajeel said before, appearing in front of Lucy, he ripped her shirt, revealing a pink bra.

"You guys can do whatever you want with Levy, I will get Lucy all to myself!" Gajeel grinned as he grabbed Lucy's arms.

"Get away from us!" Lucy and Levy both yelled, as they struggled to get free.

Gajeel ignored their screams, and placed his tongue inside her mouth, forcefully, Lucy bit his tongue causing him to let go of her, and yell, "You bitch, I'm going to make you wish you were dead!"

Lucy quickly ran towards Levy, she kicked the guy who was holding her in his manhood, the man fell to the floor, and both females made a run for it, they had to get out of that alley.

"We're going to die, Lucy!" Levy cried, she knew how strong Gajeel was.

"N-No, we aren't, all we got to do is get into a public area!" Lucy said, trying to think positive, she was holding on to Levy's hand, Levy's shirt had been torn off, as well.

They ran not looking back, until they arrived to a dead end, they froze, behind them not to far away was Gajeel, and his men. They had no where to run. They were screwed.

"Gajeel break their legs or something, we can't have them running off again!" One of Gajeel's men suggested, Gajeel smirked, and nodded, not a bad idea.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!" ** Gajeel yelled, as his right hand turned into a metallic club, he appeared in front of Levy, and punched her gut, she flew backwards, and crashed into the wall behind her.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards Levy, however, Gajeel appeared in front of her, and kicked her in the face, Lucy fell backwards.

"You bitches are dead – no, after we're done with both of you, you'll wish you were dead!" Gajeel yelled angrily, his tongue hurt, due to Lucy biting it.

Lucy's eyes widened, and got up slowly, she faced Gajeel, and said, "I won't let you do anything to Levy, you'll have to kill me first!" Lucy extended her hands, she was going to protect her friend.

"Aww, how pretty!" Gajeel mocked, before swinging his fist, he was going to punch Lucy's skull, Lucy closed her eyes, and waited to feel pain.

However, Lucy felt somebody push her out the way, then she heard a huge **POW! **She opened her eyes, to see a blonde haired kid, holding Gajeel's fists.

"Ganging up on two girls like a bunch of cowards, huh?!" The pink haired boy growled, "You guys are fucking pathetic! You guy's are a disgrace to all men, you better pray to your gods, because I'm going to beat the unholy shit out of all of you!"

The pink haired boy, then ignited his fists with fire, and punched Gajeel in the face, the black haired man flew backwards, and crashed into three of his men.

Without looking at Lucy, and her friend, Natsu spoke, "Get your friend, and get the hell out of here, if these fuckers try, anything I'll **kill **them!"

Lucy didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Levy, and began running off, none of the men dared touch a single hair on them, nor chase after them. They could tell Natsu was seriously going to kill them, if they did touch Lucy, and Levy. Lucy looked back, and stared at Natsu who seemed to be grinning, she could only hope, he didn't die.

"You bastard!" Gajeel got up, and charged at Natsu, "I'm going to kill you!"

Gajeel punched Naruto with his dragon's club multiple time's, the pink-haired delinquent didn't fly backwards, he stood his ground, and yelled, "Fuck, such weak attacks, it will take more than that to kill me, bastard!"

"**Dragon Punch Of Hell!" **Natsu then yelled, as he punched Gajeel a bunch of time's, none stop. The black haired boy then flew-backwards.

As he flew backwards, Natsu yelled, **"Dragon Roar: Tornado!" **

Fire took the shape of a powerful tornado, that hit Gajeel, and all his men, they all flew all over the place, and when the attack was done, they were all knocked out, except for Gajeel who was struggling to get up, Natsu slowly walked towards him, his entire body covered in flames, he was leaking lots of killing intent, and Gajeel felt nothing but fear.

"Get away, monster!" Gajeel yelled as Natsu walked towards him, Natsu ignored him, and kept walking.

"Don't get closer, no! Don't kill me!" Gajeel was begging, he couldn't get up.

At last Natsu appeared before him, and grabbed him by the shirt, "Bastard! I over-heard your conversation, Levy, that girl was your ex-girlfriend? I want you to say sorry to her, and the blonde girl tomorrow at school, I want you to suck down that shit pride of yours, and bow, it's time for you to clean up your act mother-fucker, next time I'll **kill **you!"

Natsu let go of him, and walked away. Gajeel watched as the delinquent in front of him walked away, and he couldn't help but think:

_He's an odd guy... Salamander what in the hell are you?! How strong are you?!  
_

**Note: There you have it, haha! Um, so review, and tell me what you think, next chapter Natsu meets Lucy officially, and much more. **

**I want to get at least more then six reviews, it's not much, so yeah, please review!  
**

**Deuces!**


End file.
